


Regrets

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [9]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My ninth 100 word ficlet. This time we get Katsura's POV, nine years into Meiji just before his death. A little reflecting from a character that I don't think is focused on enough. Please R&R!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 2





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine.

_1867\. Tenth year of Meiji. Just before Katsura'Kogoro's death.  
_

* * *

**Regrets**

Do I have regrets? Of course.

It was war. We all make sacrifices during wartime.

I know his was the greatest. It nearly destroyed him. Had it taken his mind, I'd have had to finish him.

I'm grateful he was stronger than I'd expected.

I've seen him only once these nine years, while travelling. He looked the same, but he was so different. Sitting peacefully, playing with some children. Laughing. I didn't approach. I have no place in his life now.

Yes. I have regrets. His sad past is one.

But I can forgive myself knowing that he's alright.

He survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My ninth 100 word ficlet. Katsura isn't explored nearly enough, and I really love his character. He's your average politician, focused on his cause. Willing to sacrifice people for it. But at the same time there something endearing about him. Because as important as he was, he still was willing to apologize to Kenshin for his actions. Even though Kenshin was only a young boy with no real lineage, and his hitokiri. Heh... I'm rambling, but anyway... A ficlet for Katsura! Please review!


End file.
